


Little Moments

by imgoingcrazy



Series: Life Inbetween [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/pseuds/imgoingcrazy
Summary: Moments between Rob and Leyla during the course of their relationship, not every relationship is about finding the one sometimes it's about growing.Or that place Tumblr ficlets goNot all fics are explicit, just rated like thay so people are aware some are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflesofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/gifts).



> These will span from the start of the relationship till the after tbh, robron is always end game and Leyla has a forever out there. These are just snap shots of the inbetween.

He was tired, exhausted even, he’d been on the road all day driving from meeting to meeting and all he wanted as he stepped through his front door was a shower maybe a sandwich and then to nerd out on his couch.

But after dropping his suitcase on the kitchen counter and slipping off his shoes he walked into his bedroom to find Leyla fully dressed, curled in on herself, eyes red, and a pillow clutched to her chest.

“Ley?”

He moved to the side of the bed to crouch down beside it and pushed his hand through her long hair brushing it from her face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, voice soft.

“Pete a-and Priya.” her voice was hoarse from crying and she scrunched her eyes closed at the admission and Robert felt his heart contract painfully for her. They’d always been open about their ex’s and he knew she wasn’t over what had happened to her anymore than Robert was his issues.

“What happened?” He stood back up before shrugging his suit jacket off and slid into the bed beside her cradling her close to his chest and rubbed his hand up and down the length of her back trying to soothe her.

“T-they got engaged. In David’s.” His jaw clenched, angry for her. Angry that they kept hurting her in such callous ways. Aware that maybe he was a bit of a hypocrite because of how hed hurt Aaron but still upset for her anyways.  Leyla was soft and sweet. She could make him smile on bad days and was smarter than anyone really gave her credit for. She deserved the world and he did his best to give it to her.

“They’re idiots” he finally replied. He didn’t bother to tell her they weren’t worth her time because it wouldn’t stop her pain. “I tell you what, if you come talk to me while I shower we’ll order take out and then we can spend our night watching Sex in the City.”

She laughed quietly. “You hate that show.”

“But I like _you_.” He stated. Turning his head he pressed a kiss to her temple, before he sat up pulling her with him. “Sound good?”

Her smile was slow to form and it wasn’t the bright wide one she flashed to anyone. It was soft, a bit shy, and said thank you in ways her words wouldn’t. He felt it crawl inside his ribcage and twist around his heart. Made him feel lighter, made him feel accomplished.

Her response only doubled the effect. “It’s a date.”


	2. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as a peak into aftercare.

Robert woke slowly and momentarily confused to find himself on the floor before he registered the soft body beneath his and it all came back to him.  Titling his head back he found Leyla smiling down at him as her nails scraped lightly at his forearm.  “Awake again are we?”

He had the decency to flush before burying his face in her chest again instead of answering. He didn't really feel up to talking yet in all honestly.

“Hey, you're okay right?” she inquired softly. Her hand stroked up his arm and over his shoulder so she could run her fingers through his hair.

In response he simply nodded against her before tucking himself closer.

Today had been a bad day. He'd woken up in a foul mood and things had progressively gotten worse as the day had gone on, until he’d stormed back into his flat slamming doors every chance he got.

Leyla had shown up about twenty minutes after him with takeaway and an understanding smile. Predictably, he'd acted like an ass in response.  The argument that proceeded culminated with Robert pinning her to the front door, Leyla’s leg around his waist, and a hand up her shirt. 

Ever the drama queen Robert had started to fall apart at the seams about ten seconds later.  Unraveling too quickly to stop himself and so Leyla had done what she always did, she helped him.

They'd ended up on the floor, Robert's face pressed against the hardwood, and Leyla in complete control. It had been aggressive. It had bordered on that pain/pleasure line. It was exactly what he’d needed. Someone else to take control, someone to take  _ care _ of him. She'd done all of that and then some dragging him to the edge and then denying again and again until he’d lost control, until he’d opened up completely.

He also apparently fell asleep two minutes later like the gentleman he was.

“I need to hear it Robert, you know that.” Her gentle voice dragged him from his thoughts and he peeked up at her through his lashes. She always took such good care of him. Shuffling closer he tightened his grip on her hip before nodding his head.

“I'm okay.” he stated. Muffled as it was.

“It wasn't too much?”

He dragged himself into a sitting position before leaning in to kiss her softly, sweetly even, before pulling back slightly. “It- _ you _ were perfect.”

She smiled then, bright and happy,  and tapped him playfully on the nose. “You owe me.”

She really had no idea. 


	3. shopping day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Robert Week 2017 day 1

“I promise I won’t take long.” Leyla swore as they stepped into the cosmetics store in Hotten.

“I don’t mind.” was Robert’s easy reply, smile on his handsome face.

The truth was he didn’t mind. He enjoyed shopping just as much as she did and he liked to see her smile. The look on her face however was skeptical and he was reminded yet again of how useless Pete was.

As they made their way past the checkstand he heard one of the cashiers gasp, soaring the young girl a glance, and her blatant staing brought a conceited grin to his face. His ego was as large as ever and he knew how good they looked together.  

Especially today.

He wore a dark blue jumper that worked well with his fair complexion and brought attention to the freckles that dusted his cheeks. He’d paired The top with jeans that hugged tight in the right places if Leyla’s hand constantly slipping into his back pocket was any indication and he’d worn his black leather jacket to combat the chill outside. His hair a disheveled mess thanks to the breeze outside simply adding to his overall look.

Turning his attention away from the cashier he let his eyes roam over Leyla while she read the back of a face mask and couldn’t help his easy smile at the sight of her. She had her hair pulled back, leaving a few strands to frame her face, because she knew he liked getting his mouth and hands on her slender neck whenever possible, and Robert had learned very quickly that Leyla lived to tease him. His eyes tracked down her body and he felt a sharp pang of want at the way her dress hugged at her curves.  

Though he still debated if the “casual sweater dress, Robert” was actually a dress and not just a too long shirt.

Not that he had any real complaints.

His appraisal of the glimpse of skin between the edge of the dress and the thigh high black boots she wore was interrupted when she turned to face him and held out two different face masks. “I don’t know which one I want, maybe I should just do samples?”

“Or we get both.” he responded.

Reaching forward he took both from her before she could argue with him. They’d only been seeing eachother for a couple months and she was still getting used to the fact that Robert had a tendency to spoil and, again, genuinely enjoyed shopping with her. 

“Need anything else?”

“Maybe… a few things.” she sounded hesitant but her eyes were bright.

He let out laugh before leaning down to kiss her nose sweetly and was fairly certain he heard the closest employee let out a dreamy sigh. 

“Lead the way.”

Thirty minutes later Leyla was practically glowing as she settled her haul onto the counter to be paid for and Robert handed over his credit card before giving her hip a light squeeze before moved over to look at a face wash display for men nearer the door. 

The young woman behind the counter followed him with her gaze and as soon as he was out of earshot she leaned forward to whisper in hushed tones with Leyla.

“He’s gorgeous.”

“His ego would happily agree.” She’d smiled only for the corners of it to slip at the woman’s next words.

“Too bad he’s gay.” The cashier drowned dramatically before starting to ring up Leyla’s purchase. 

“I’m sorry?”

“The pretty ones always are, it’s such a shame.”

“He’s not gay.” She’d spoken slightly louder than intended and Robert had twisted away from the display his confusion evident.

“Honey, you can’t be that in denial.” 

Leyla blinked stunned silent for a moment before her lips pressed into a flat line. 

Irritation practically radiated off her and Robert moved back to her side quickly a hand sliding around the nap of her neck to give a gentle squeeze before his thumb rubbed small circles against her skin. 

“What’s wrong?”

“She thinks you’re gay because I imagine you like shopping and dress nice and I guess apparently the option of being bisexual out of the question.”

“Ah.” he breathed out. 

He was clearly used to this and it made Leyla even angrier. With a huff she snatched up her bag and Robert’s card handing it back to him. 

They’d started to turn away when the woman behind the counter spoke, clearly annoyed that Leyla has snipped at her. “When he dumps you for a man I hope you remember today.”

Robert’s shoulders went tense but he kept his mouth shut and his gaze firmly on the door. Beside him Leyla spun back to face the cashier with a scowl.

“He likes both, he’s not confused. He’s not deciding which he likes more. He likes me because I’m me and my gender has little to do with it. If he decided to date someone else it would be because he liked them and not because they’re a man or a woman or neither.”  Without another word she grabbed Robert by his hand and pulled him from the store. 

He waited until they were almost an entire block away before commenting. 

“Thank you.”

She turned to look up at him. “For? Wait, for sticking up for you?”

“I’m not used to it…about that. I’ve never been great at explaining and he didn’t-he never seemed to get it. He tried but, well I didn’t exactly make it any easier.”

“It’s not a difficult concept.” She was frowning again and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

“Regardless, thank you.  It’s nice having you in my corner.”

She smiled brightly up at him, the kiss lifting her spirits, and she looped her arm through his and steered him towards a cafe across the street. “If you insist on showering me with praise at least do it over lunch.”

“You just like me for my money.”

“That’s only like eighty percent of why.”

“Oh really? And the other twenty?”

She sent him a flirty look through her lashes trying to appear as innocent as possible. “You’re not too bad with your mouth.”


	4. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad is a good look on Robert Sugden and Leyla appreciates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some spur of the moment reyla smut i guess

She'd seen him earlier in David's with his son strapped to his chest and his normally perfect hair askew. He was in a plain blue t-shirt and old jeans and she'd never seen him dressed so plainly before.

She'd never seen him look better honestly.

‘Dad’ was a good look for Robert. It had managed to soften some of his harder edges and, well, he'd always been fit. As a woman who enjoyed men it was impossible not to feet a pang of desire towards him as he moved around the store. She must have been drooling a little blatantly because she heard Tracy snicker before the perpetual match maker spoke up.

“Any dates recently, Robert? Fit bloke like you, probably can't keep them away from ya’.”

Leyla stared very deliberately at her magazine flipping to the next page without glancing up even once.

“I asked where the formula was, Tracy, not for gossip weekly.”

“That's you told then.” Leyla added.

Her tone was overly sweet,a small smile on her face, and when she finally risked a glance over at Robert as he waited for Tracy to ring her up and felt her everything clench excitedly when he winked at her.

A couple minutes later they were alone in the shop again and Tracy tossed one of her crisps at Leyla with a tut. “I gave you an opening you know.”

“Can find my own dates thank you very much, keep your focus on Ness.”

“He did look amazing though, even with baby drool.”

Leyla made a vague sound of agreement but otherwise kept her focus on the pages in front of her. She didn't need dating in her life at the moment and she was fairly certain he didn't need the hassle either but she couldn't deny he made her  _ want _ for a few more basic things.

  
  
  


She'd tried not to stare too blatantly later that night while she had dinner with Megan but he was just  _ there _ in all his put together glory. Dark blue jeans, charcoal jumper under a maroon jacket, and his hair actually styled.

She felt that desire streak again every time she looked at him and she couldn't even manage to be embarrassed when he caught her staring multiple times. It always kicked up the corner of his mouth giving him a half smug half pleased smile that made it clear he appreciated the attention.

“God he's fit.”

“Who?” Megan questioned with a glance backward.

It was embarrassingly obvious and he brazenly winked at both of them when he noticed. It had the same effect it had earlier that day and god she wanted to mount him on the spot. 

She made it a point to focus on Megan and the conversation and when she next glanced over at his table both Victoria and he were gone. So much for dinner with a view.

“I'll be right back.”

She'd only stepped through the doors leading into the loo when she collided with another person and found herself blinking up at Robert. 

“Oh, you're still here.”

“Is that a problem?”  his voice was soft. The beautiful pain fully aware it wasn't a problem. They'd only been eye-fucking all night.

Slowly she became aware of the warmth of his hands on her waist and without giving herself time to second guess she planted a hand on his chest and pushed him back into the women's bathroom.

The second they were thorough the door his mouth was on hers and her hand was under his jumper as they stumbled their way into the bigger stall. The door clattered shut before she was pressed up against it and she couldn't stop from moaned softly into his mouth when his fingers slid under her skirt and over her thigh before hesitating. 

“Is this okay?” he’d pulled back slightly, his breath warm on her cheek.

“I've thought about your fingers all night.” she lifted a leg to wrap it around his waist. “Get on with it.”

He’d laughed in response and the sweet sound of it had her shivering as his finger sunk into her easily.

“Fuck, you're so wet already.”

“I told you, all night.”

His mouth latched onto her neck,tongue licking at her smooth skin, and after a few more strokes he added a second finger grinning when her hips bucked in response. She was clutching tightly to his shoulders and between that and being braced against the door it let him get his other hand under his top to roll his thumb across her nipple.

She moaned again, this time slightly louder, and let her hips roll to meet the thrust of his fingers. The nails of her right hand tunneling into his hair to tug at it. “Fuck, Robert. Just like that.”

He'd just slid a third finger in when the door to the bathroom swung open. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her away from the stall door and she wrapped her other leg around his waist and well  she watched his face as she ground down on his fingers, using her hold on his neck and hair to give her leverage, pushing herself down harder and taking his fingers deeper.

Another person in the room should have slowed them down but it seemed to have the opposite effect.  Leyla continued to lift up and drop down down harder and harder onto his fingers. Her breath hitching as she felt herself tip towards release. She hasn't had someone else's fingers since Pete and Robert, god bless him, was so much better at it. His fingers curling inside her while his thumb rubbed at her clit and his other continued to lavish attention on her breasts. She suddenly stiffened and then spasmed in his arms, his mouth slanting across hers to swallow her cry with a kiss as she came.

It was still noisy and they could hear the person next to them hesitate before flushing and then hurrying from the bathroom after a quick hand wash. The second the door closed behind them Leyla couldn't help but laugh. Her giggles shaking her small frame and a moment later Rob’s own laughter filled her ear.

“You're trouble.”

Unwinding her legs from around his waist Leyla waited for Robert to let go over her before she dropped to her knees in front of him with more grace than a bathroom blowjob usually received.

Leaning forward she mouthed the hardon through the jeans while she worked on undoing the snap. She was rewarded with a grunt and him very helpfully shoving pants and boxers off his hips and she bit her lip before peeking up at him through her lashes. 

“Eager”

His fingers stroked through her dark hair his fingers massaging as her scalp before he palmed the back of her head and pulled her forward.

“I can't handle teasing right now Ley.”

And he looked it too because he was already wrecked.  _ She'd _ done that to the great Robert Sugden by coming on his fingers and a fairly innocuous kiss through the material of his pants. Seemed she wouldn't be the only quick trigger finger tonight. 

Reaching up she pulled the hand on the back of her head the side before moving his other hand to mirror it. Sinking back on her heels she gazed up at him and new exactly how good she looked doing so.

“You control the pace.”

“Fuck..”

So she repaid him for earlier and winked.

Robert’s body gave a shudder and he pulled her head forward, cursed a second time when her lips wrapped around him.

He started slow, gently pushed forward to let her get used to him.  Her hands planted on the floor in front of her while she watched him. Gaze reassuring and full of trust. He pushed in harder the next time and then pulled her forward to meet his thrust the time after that his mouth going slack as she gagged around him but recovered quickly. One of his hands slid down her cheek and his thumb hooked into the corner of her mouth his thrusts forward never relenting.  

When he pulled back suddenly he slipped from her mouth with an audible sound, her lips slick from spit and precum. His thumb hooked behind her teeth and and pulled her forward slightly and he watched amused and she closed her lips around it and sucked.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“You gonna come or not?”

He pushed into her mouth again, this time with force, and stared almost in wonder as she took everything he gave her. In the end he didn't last much longer than she did before he came with a muffled shout of her name. Dragging her to her feet he leaned down and kissed her softly and then a second time just because he could.

“This was unexpected.”

“But fun.”

His thumb stroked across her cheek as he smikerld in agreement before his hands fell away so that he could pull his pants back up. 

Leyla had already exited the stall and was checking her make up in the mirror when he stepped up behind her.  

“Not that I'm expecting anything but-”

“Oh no, we're definitely doing that again,” She whirled around to flash a grin at him before leaning up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. “and more.”

She left him there after that, middle of the women's bathroom, grinning like an idiot.


End file.
